Cup holder assemblies are often provided in vehicles for providing convenience in transporting a cup or other liquid vessel within the vehicle. The cup holder assemblies may include one or more receptacles that can be used to hold the liquid vessels upright and at a convenient location for accessing the liquid vessels.
In some instances, liquid may unintentionally spill onto the cup holder assemblies. Where the cup holder assemblies are moveable between extended and retracted configurations, the cup holder assembly may carry liquid as the cup holder assembly retracts. This carrying of liquid by the cup holder can potentially expose electronics to the liquid and also affect performance of the cup holder assembly moving between the retracted and extended configurations.
Accordingly, a need exists for cup holder assemblies that include a liquid relief drain that directs fluid away from the cup holder assembly.